1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the storage, mixing and dispensing of substances and more specifically to an improved baby bottle for storing powdered baby formula and water in separated compartments where thereafter may be mixed within the baby bottle and dispensed as desired.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Powdered baby formula is mixed with water to produce a milk type liquid formula for consumption by infants. Baby formula is either mixed in batch form or individually in baby bottles. Powdered baby formula in present use requires a mixing ratio of approximately four parts water to one part powder. When the parts are mixed, the total volume does not equal the sum of the individual parts. In other words, if eight parts water are mixed with two parts powder the total mixture does not yield ten total parts but only nine. This is due to the fact that the powder in volume contains air and when mixed with water the water fills in any space the air once occupied. Once the liquid formula is mixed it spoils quickly and must be consumed within a short period of time, usually two hours, or refrigerated to use later, usually within twenty-four hours. Once refrigerated, liquid formula should be warmed prior to consumption. Powdered baby formula and water, each in separate containers at room temperature, have a much longer shelf-life than when mixed together.
It is sometimes inconvenient and impossible to travel with infants who may require feeding every two to four hours and take as little as two to four ounces of formula at a time. Since it is inadvisable to permit liquid formula to remain unrefrigerated for long periods of time, a portable cooler is then required while traveling. If a heat source is unavailable to warm the chilled formula the infant is then forced to drink from a cold bottle and possibly an improper feeding may result. Another way of traveling with infants that require feeding is to mix the formula when needed. This can be very messy and difficult and requires the use of both hands and a stable flat surface to work from. Since it is also inadvisable to reuse any unused portions of a prior feeding, it then becomes necessary to mix only the amount required to avoid any unnecessary waste. In present use, the conventional baby bottle is available mainly in two sizes, four ounce and eight ounce. All major baby bottle manufactures have created a standard to making baby bottles of the same similar shape and size with a universal type nipple assembly that is interchangeable with most any type baby bottle.
Heretofore, numerous containers that store, mix and dispense substances have been proposed and utilized, none of which reached any real commercial success. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,298 to Holley, 1994 added to the overall height and size of a conventional baby bottle making it awkward to handle. It took three separate movement of parts to operate the bottle and required the use of both hands. There was no way of preventing powdered formula from clumping or caking in the nipple area if bottle was inverted during storage. It appears only one size was available, which if used with a four ounce bottle would almost double the size and mass of said bottle. Assembly was difficult and manufacturing of tight spherical tolerances expensive. U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,769 to Greenspan, 1957 would not even sit upright on a flat surface. Proper mixing of contents took very long and was not assured due to the small opening separating the powder storage from the water storage. To assemble and operate took very many rotations of a threaded shank to dislodge a rubber stopper. Once the stopper was dislodged to allow mixing of contents, the stopper could block flow of formula in the nipple end if bottle is in an inverted position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,776 to Lipari, 1957 had hard to clean parts, was difficult to load and a thorough mixing of contents was difficult to achieve due to a stopper restricting the opening separating the powder storage from the water storage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,384 to Lipari, 1957 had a rupturable seal that had to be replaced after each use. It had hard to clean parts and was not of any conventional shape or size. U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,649 to Lipari, 1957 was difficult to assemble, had many parts, was hard to clean and was also of an unconventional shape and size. U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,104 to Greenspan, 1959 used a disposable cartridge that was difficult to load and assemble and was not reusable.
All of the prior art mentioned did not provide for an agitator to help with a more efficient means of the mixing the ingredients while shaking. The prior art also did not have a means of preventing any liquid formula from leaking from the end of the nipple opening while shaking the bottle. The prior art also did not take advantage of the vanishing volume of the powder as mentioned earlier when the water fills in the air space within the powder. There was also no consideration to different size receptacles. This is important since small infants require small amounts of formula at shorter intervals and larger older infants require larger amounts at longer intervals. None of the prior art could be activated, shaken and mixed with a minimal of effort.